


The Puppy and the Nympho

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, College!AU, F/M, I got the like, If you call it that, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prequel done?, Prostate Massage, Smut, So yeah, This is just going to be a lot of smut, Vibrators, cough cough, enjoy, roommate!AU, so um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: The definition of a nympho is a female with excessive sexual desire.Yoosung gets a new roommate who's a little more than obsessed with getting it on. With her little fascination shes made it her goal to bed him.Join the adventure of sexual frustration with the dense boy and evil MC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I have big plans so enjoy this intro chapter

The definition of a nympho is a female with excessive sexual desire.

 

 

If she were to describe the boy in front of her, multiple words would come to mind. Cute, shy, endearing…. Innocent. Quite the opposite of her.

 

She had earned the nickname of 'Nympho' by many close friends. It was like a reputation she held personally. (She almost made the mistake of accidentally saying her name was that when she first met her roommate, but that's besides the point.)

 

 

Having moved in with said boy, due to circumstances at the college campus, (no more female dorms, although she was sure that the staff just hated her) she has grown to learn a lot of things about the situation.

Like how he would game all night. Instead of being any other hormonal boy and use his laptop for other deeds, he sets on a game that would take up all his time and day.

Normally she wouldn't care, but that would be if it were any other boy besides Yoosung Kim. 

 

 

Walking out into the kitchen in just a shirt on, she wants to see if he were to have ANY sort of reaction.  
She didn't care what it was. But this woman was absolutely craving attention. And this boy happened to be her type.

Feigning hurt as she fell down, she waited for him to come rushing in. And when he did, well, it was as if all the blood rushed to his face.

"Y-Y/N are you okay!?" He started shouting and pacing around her.

Laying on the floor, legs spread a little, wide enough to slip a peak, she was holding her elbow and whining a little.

"Noooooo, it huuurts!" She dragged on her sentence while rubbing her arm, pretending the pain was more intense than it ever would've been.

"Well I'll uh- I think I-" he runs around the kitchen thinking what to do about the situation. The blush toned down a notch, although it didn't last long until he looked down, and from this new angle, could see directly down her shirt.

"Yoosung!?" The boy fell, face red and a little blood can be seen from his nose. Immediately getting up she ran over to the unconscious boy.

Her mind ran at a mile a minute 'DID I BREAK HIM?!' Being the one to take over all the other thoughts.

Shaking him gently as she hovered over him, she noticed his phone slip out of his hand.

Quickly grabbing it she went through his contacts to see who to ask for help. Not even thinking about how wrong it may have seemed at the time.

Going to recent messages, she clicked the first person there, sending a quick, 'Help! I broke Yoosung!'.

It didn't take long to get a reply

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

707: WHAT!? Who is this? Did he finally get a girlfriend?

Me: No! This is his roommate. And he  
passed out in the kitchen! Just tell me what to do. 

707: Gah!

707: he didn't tell me he had a roommate!

Me: that's not important!

707: right um

707: hold on a minute

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One minuted turned into 30 and while she impatiently held the phone in her hand while pacing around the knocked out Yoosung, there was a consistent knocking at the door. Seriously how is this boy still knocked out?!

Quickly running over, she opened it to reveal a red head who was seemingly out of breath. As he was kneeled over, hands on knees and panting.

He took a second to gather his breath and took up, running his eyes over her figure as he did so.

"May I help you-?" She was cut off as he turned bright red and pushed past her. 

"Put some clothes on! Geesh… Where Is he?" He walked away from the door, looking anywhere but her.

"Ah hes in the kitchen..." Putting two and two together she figured he was Yoosungs friend she had been messaging. She quietly followed him, watching him bend down and flip Yoosung over ti check his face.

"Wah! Theres blood everywhere! It doesnt seem like he broke his nose though..." The friend quickly stood up and went to grab napkins, placing them under his nose to try to stuff the bleeding.

"Jeez this kid…" She heard him mumbling to himself and to be honest she kind of felt awkward just standing there and watching, so she decided to take a seat. Next to Yoosung and his friend, still on the floor.

"Shouldn't we move him?" She pondered, looking up to meet golden eyes. Noticing the dark bags under his eyes, she started to genuinely worry for him too. "Nah he'll be fine. And go put clothes on already!"

"Make me." She stuck her tongue out and began to pat Yoosungs hair when she looked away. Hoping for him to wake up soon, it's weird having someone sleeping on the floor.

"God… Are you guys dating?"

"PSH are you kidding me?"

"Is that a no?"

"I could strip in front of him and he still wouldn't get the memo." 

"I can see you already practically did that." He motioned to her body, looking her up and down.

At this she traced her sides with her hands and sighed.

"I know right!? A girl has needs man. I dont know how more I can come onto this dense dude."

He chuckled and shook his head a little, and then took the napkins to the trashcan. While he stood up he continued speaking. "Why not just go for someone else then?"

 

"Fair point. Because believe it or not, there are some people who dont want this." She motioned up and down and rolled her eyes. Her voice oozed sarcasm as she went back to petting his head. She heard him mumbling and figured he was going to wake up soon.

"Seven."

"Hm?"

"You can call me Seven," he stuck out his hands and averted his eyes, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "What's you're name Miss I-Need-To-Get-Laid?"

She laughed and took his hand, gripping it before looking him dead in the eye. "Y/N." She then used all her force to pull him back onto the ground. He toppled on top of her and they both began laughing.

"Man, trying to get with me too huh?"

"You know it," she sent a wink as he climbed off of her. "I'm kidding, you gotta at least buy me dinner first."

"That can be arranged."

"Hardy har har, funny."

They both looked over as they noticed Yoosung moving, getting up on his elbows as he looked over to the two other occupants.

"What happened?"

"My tits made you feint."

At her vulgar language his face exploded yet again, a large amount of blush overcoming him.

"What's Seven doing here?"

"She texted me using your phone."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Y/N stood up and clapped her hands, "Well, I'm going to go get naked and wet. Catch ya later."

"WHAT?!" 

"Shower. I'm getting a shower. You pervert." She lowered her voice as she protected her chest, crossing her arms.

"I didnt-! Gahhhh" Yoosung covered his face with his hands and rolled back over as she left the kitchen.

"Your roommate is awesome." Seven sent a look to Yoosung, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Yoosung continued to pout at being teased. And boy, was that just the start of the sexually frustrated teasing.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild from start to finish, unedited so there's bound to be mistakes. Enjoy teasing the shit out of this poor boy.

She hummed in the shower as she noticed she was out of her body wash. 

"He wouldn't mind if I used his, would he?" She pondered out loud before eventually just grabbing the bottle. Opening the cap she inhaled the scent, which was actually really good. It smelt like a tinge of cologne with a tropical hint behind it. 

Putting some on her loofa, she began to wash her body, pleased that it foamed up easily. 

A few knocks on the door made her turn her attention. 

"Yes??" Her singsong voice echoed a bit throughout the bathroom. 

"Are you uhm, almost done? I have to go to the er bathroom." 

His voice was a little raised, but she still had a little trouble hearing him over the shower. 

"Just come in here I cant hear you." No sooner had she said those words did it actually click what she said. A small smirk forming on her lips. 

"Uh- it's- well if you say so..." his voice got quiet as she heard the door open. Peaking out from the curtains she sent a smile. 

"So what was it you needed?" 

"Ah, I- um I asked if you were almost done. I have to go to the bathroom." His face was slightly flushed as he looked down. 

"Oh you can just use it now, just don't flush," she chuckled a bit pulling the curtain back and went to wash her hair. "I promise I wont look." 

His face flushed as he began to try to stutter a refusal. 

"Yoosung, really its fine." Her voice was slightly stern but still had a playful tone to it. 

"O-okay..." 

She heard the zipper of his pants and boy did that get her imagination going. Suddenly this shower was a bit too hot. 

Rinsing off the last bit as quick as she could she reached for her towel, only to find an empty rack. 

"Eh? Yoosung can you hand me a towel?" She mumbled as shs stood in the shower, still warm from the steam. 

"G-give me a minute." 

"Okaaay." 

One minute turned to a few and she was getting really impatient. 

Fed up, she swallowed her pride and swung the curtains open. 

"What's taking you so long!? Geez you're really-" she was cut off as she took in the scene before her. 

Yoosung was hunched over, erection in hand. He turned to look over at her and yelped when he saw her. 

"W-w-what are you doing!?" His voice stuttered out as a large amount of blush invaded his skin. The way the water still ran down her figure, all the way down to her-

"I could ask you the same thing!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. 

"I swear its not what it looks like!" He tried reasoning with her but as soon as he saw her take steps foward, he lost it and a nosebleed errupted from him. 

"Yoosung!?" As he fell over she ran to his side. Forgetting about the whole situation. "Dumby..." 

She picked him up to the best of her ability and dragged him to his bed. Grabbing a papertowel and plugging his nose. 

 

"God what am I going to do with you..." she mumbled to herself as she grabbed a towel from the closet. Wrapping it around her torso, she went to her side of the room and gathered clothes from her wardrobe. 

Looking back at him, she noticed he was still out cold. Y/N decided to just get dressed there. What harm would it do? 

That's what she thought, until she had her panties on and she heard a low groan. 

"What happened?" She looked over as he opened his eyes. Both meeting eachother. Hers widened a fraction while his blush returned. 

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He started yelling as she looked at her. 

"Changing." She deadpanned and slipped on her clean pajamas. Which was just a small tanktop and silky shorts. Ones that didn't hide much. 

At this point, it was like she was screaming, 'Hey I want you to fuck me so get the hell over here. ' But, this boy would never get the clue. And even of she said that outloud, it would certainly end in him faceplanting the floor- again. 

"Why are you changing out here?!" He pulled the covers over his head and hid. She chuckled at his childish behavior, and sauntered over to him. 

"You were passed out how was I supposed to know you would wake up?" Her voice was calm as she leaned over and tugged at the comforter. His eyes slowly came to view as he looked away. 

"God..." she mumbled as she backed away. 

"You really don't know what you do to me huh?" Sending a smirk his way, she left the room and made her way to the kitchen. 

Thinking of what to eat, Y/N looked through the cupboards. As she sat down she looked over at the room. She noticed that he had jumped on his computer as soon as she left. Sighing in defeat, her mind began to go on its own. 

Such a cliche story, she moves in, she gets a crush and happily ever after right?

Like a modern day Disney Princess movie. Not.

 

 

Swinging her feet in boredom, she sits at the dining table eating something small for dinner. Alone she might add. As the male in question is in the other room shouting and yelling, most likely at his guild. Again.

She wiggled in her seat, feeling a random spout of lust over come her. "I'm like a 14 year old boy geesh..."

She stood up and dumped her plate in the sink, piling next to a mass of other dishes. The incident earlier certainly didn't help with her libido. The slight clench in her abdomen proof of it. 

Walking to the bedroom, trying to keep her footsteps light, she came up behind him. 

Putting her hands over his eyes, she sang, "Guess whooo~~". Her voice was quiet but was as sweet as she could muster. 

"Y/nnnnnn, I'm busy." With a gruff she stepped back. Her eye twitched as he went back to his game. Talking to his guild saying she was just his roomate. 

"You're so dumb." With a gruff she turned on her heels, but not before an idea popped in her head. A smile covered her features as she walked over to her bedside table. 

Opening the drawers, she looked for the item of interest, then she found it. 

It was a lingerie set she had bought a while back, she doubted it still fit but she had to try. 

Not even bothering to hide it as she went to the bathroom, the door closed with a small slam. 

 

 

"So it still does fit, hm..." she pulled out her phone and snapped a few photos, trying seductive poses. 

She laughed as she looked through here gallery and pulled up her contacts list. 

"Would Seven judge these for me? He seems weird enough to not think of it in any weird way." Sighing, she sent him a text on the matter, laughing at the name he had put in her phone. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N: seeeveeeeen

Y/N: I need thy guidance

Y/N: well actually its opinion but u seem like a good person to ask lol

God Seven: ohoho? 

God Seven: ask away! 

God Seven: I'm here to help those in need! Your prayers shall be answered! 

 

 

Y/N sent a few photos from her gallery, pausing a little before she actually hit the send button. "Oh what the hell." Pressing it, her phone immediately started blowing up. 

 

 

God Seven: WOAH

God Seven: Umm! 

God Seven: why are you sending me these? 

God Seven: wait

God Seven: are you actually trying to get with me!? 

Y/N: in ur dreams

Y/N: I need u to tell me which one looks best

God Seven: why me!? 

Y/N: cuz now just tell me

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did wind up telling her but not after a very long conversation. Y/N could just imagine the blush on his face when she sent those, which resulted in her snickering to herself. 

Changing back into her normal clothes, she went back to lay down on her bed. Time to put her plan into action. 

Heaving a deep breathe she went to her messages with Yoosung, and sent the photo. The rest is now just up to her acting skills. 

When Yoosungs phone dinged, she shot up and ran to it before Yoosung could grab it. 

"WAIT! Don't open it!" She spread her arms out protectively. Shooting her a confused look he went back to reaching for his phone. 

"Why not?" His head tilted to the side, as she blocked his hand yet again. 

"B-because I sent something by accident!" She forced her eyes shut and turned her head away. Only praying that her acting is working. 

"Im sure its not that bad." He stood up, taking his headphones off. 

"No it really is!" She grabbed his phone before he could snatch it, and ran to the over side of the room. Holding it protectively to her chest. 

"Y/N cmon gimme my phone back," he walked towards her, hands reaching out trying to figure iut where to grab. "I'm sure its nothing." 

"Never!" She jumped on her bed and sure enough he followed, getting on his knees. He seemed ready to tackle her. 

What she didn't expect was him to pull on her legs which resulted in her falling, and him crawling on top of her to grab his phone. 

"Got it!" He smiled triumphantly and turned it over to the screen. 

"No! Please dont..." Mustering her best pouting face, and puppy eyes as she looked up at him. He seemed unfazed as he unlocked his phone. 

Sitting back, he was now straddeling her. Looking away, the slightest amount of blush could be seen. Her fists clenched in anticipation. 

"Oh... Um!" Seeing his face flush, she figured he probably saw her picture. 

"I'm sorry! If I had known it was uh, that! Then I wouldn't have tried to-" 

Her laugh interrupted him, as she grabbed his wrists and pulled him down. 

"Well, are you going to take responsibility?" 

"W-what!? R-re-responsibility?!" His eyes were blown wide, and she could feel the slight hardness digging into her lower stomach as he was flush against her. 

She leaned her head up and spoke in a whisper, purposefully making her breath hit his ear. 

"You saw me very indecently, twice actually. You're going to have to pay for that you know." 

Y/N leaned back in time to see him gulp and put a hand over his face to hide his blush. 

Oh this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFD HANGER MUAHAHAH, don't worry ill make up for it. Next chapter should be total smut lol


	3. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This went by too fast I'm sorry ;-; unedited so watch out for typos

He caught a wiff of her scent as she layer back down.

"Did you use my body wash?" His head tilted, although his eyes trained on everything but her. They wandered around the room as he tried to calm the blush invading his skin.

"I hope you don't mine. I ran out of mine." She flashed a small smile as he hovered over her. Both hands beside her head and rubbing against where her shoulder and neck meet.

Leaning his head down, he nustled his nose by her jaw. "Mmm," he hummed appreciatively before mumbling. "It smells good on you." Each time his lips moved she felt it tickle her skin, and his breath came in waves of heat. It sent shivers to her core and toes, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Glad you think so." Her voice came out lower than usual as she wrapper her arms around his chest and raked her nails down his back. Not hard enough to leave scratch marks but definitely enough for him to feel the indent through his shirt.

Lifting her head, she pressed her lips to his neck. Nudging him closer go her with her hands, which resulted in him fully flush against her body. She could feel the way his stomach clenched as she licked her lips, which was close enough to where her tongue was also on him. Or the way his hardness was digging into the pit of her abdomen, and she let out a breathy moan at this.

"A-ah… W-what are y-you d- mmph!" Once he started to talking she pressed her lips against his, falling back against the matress he followed her. Her body lay flat as his legs straddled hers and he rest ontop of her, meeting her face to keep the kiss going.

When she used her tongue to prod his lips he immediately let entrance. His own tongue swirling with hers. Letting out a low groan into the kiss, he pulled back. A thick string of their saliva was connected to their lips as he looked down, eyes half lidded.

She wished she could take a picture of how he was in this moment. Yoosungs mouth was agape and panting, each Puff of hair chaffed her skin. His eyes were glazed over and had a slightly darker tone than usual. His chest heaved against her own, and she felt the twitch of his length against her. 

When she looked down she was greeted with the pleasing view of his tip prodding through his sweat pants.

Moving her hand from his back, she used her pinky to trail a line down his chest, all the way to the end of his shirt and then under to play with his happy trail.

She felt the clench of his skin as he leaned down once again to capture her lips in his. He adjusted onto one arm to support his weight, using his hand to slightly hover at the expanse of her waist.

Pulling back once again, Y/N let out a slow whine as she opened her eyes. Greeting his as he silently asked for permission. She simply nodded and pushed him back onto her with the hand still behind his back. 

Slightly smashed hand between their two bodies, she ventured lower as she reached the elastic of his pants. All the while his hand had gone under her shirt and was rubbing circles on her side, slightly under her rib cage.

"Tell me it's too much and I'll stop." Her voice came out hoarse and raspy. Barely even recognizing it herself, looking up back at him. Using her free hand she brushed his bangs back. Leaning into her hand as he did so, he mumbled, "I- K-keep going… Please." His eyes begged her as his hips pressed down into her hand when she finally reached into his garments to grasp his length.

He moved one leg in between her thighs as his hips stuttered and his eyes squeezed shut. Smiling at this reaction, she let go and pulled her hand back out. A small whimper came from him as she used both hands to push him off of her and laid him down. 

After swapping positions she leaned down to grab the sides of his pants and looked up at him for reassurance. He nodded a few times and that's all she needed to pull his pants down to his lower thigh in one tug.

Sitting back on her ankles, she took a moment to appreciate the view. The man she has been pining after her, finally under her. Looking him up and down, a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"I-is something wrong?" He stuttered out as he looked at her. Not even realizing she was staring, she leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Just enjoying the view." She bit his earlobe as he let out a small cry. Then trailing kisses down the column of his throat, stopping at the base as she licked up and then bit down. Another whine left him as she started to suck on his skin. The slight salty taste from his sweat was greeted by her tongue as she lapped at the love bite she had made.

Using her hands she pushed his shirt up and scooting her legs down to where she now straddeled his knees, she leaned down and made slight contact with her lips under his navel. 

His thighs and abdomen clenched as she dragged her parted lips down. Her tongue slightly poking out in between, greeting his skin with the warm wet muscle.

When she finally hovered above his groin, she looked up to see his face. His eyes were scrunched and he was alternating between biting his lower lip and panting. After noticing she had stopped he opened his eyes, although they were only slits as he didn't open them all the way.

But after seeing her rather promising position, they widened and he sat up a little.

"A-ah you d-don't have t-to…" his voice trailed as he averted his eyes. Suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting.

His protest came late however, as she moved her hand up and down the inner of his thigh, slowly inching its way to the base of his cock. 

She leaned down and took his head into her mouth, using the hard tip of her tongue to swirl it around him a few times. Then moving her hand to cup and massage his balls. 

Throwing his head back, he let out a high pitched whine and repeated the words along the lines of 'yes' and 'more'. If her mouth wasn't occupied, a megawatt smile would've split her face in two.

Dipping down to take move of him in her mouth, she flattened her tongue as she dragged it on the underside of his shaft. The salty flavor of his pre-cum sticking to her. Wanting to engrain this moment to her mind. Oh how she wished she could record this. 

She knew the buildup was driving him over the edge when she noticed him tense up, head back, back arched and mouth open in a silent moan. 

When she felt her mouth suddenly being filled with his bitter cum, she jumped back a little in surprise. She released him with a small pop but his release shot up and landed slightly under her eye and chin. 

Using her finger, she collected it and deposited back into her mouth. Trying to make eye contact but he was too disheveled to pay attention to anything around him.

His moans broke the air as he tried claiming his hand over his mouth while he reveled in his post-sex like state. His body shook with shivers as his hand clenched harder around the sheets in his hand.

Moving her body up, she ran her hand through his hair as she whispered sweet nothing's to him as he came down from his high. Massaging his scalp, she noticed him relax and lean into her hand.

"How was that?" Her voice came as a low whisper as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

His breath came out in shudders and when he was finally able to focus his face blew red. He was quick to pull up his pants and stutter out, "I'm sorry! It was s-so good I lost… I'm sorry!" 

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom before Y/N could even get a comment in. She mentally face palmed when she came to the conclusion he wasn't going to come back until after he cooled down.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mumbling to herself, she got up off her bed and began to gather her sheets. Shoving them in a dirty laundry basket and sighing as she resigned to napping without a blanket or anything if the sort.

Before she dozed off, she brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. 'I should really go brush my teeth.'  
She shrugged as she looked at the occupied bathroom. He wouldn't be coming out any time soon due to shame. She'll just have to sleep with his after taste. 

Not that she's complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um. Yea, they are not doing the do you perverts. Gotta start slow. Poor boy though lol.


	4. Gaming sesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little piece with yoosung seven and reader! Enjoy muahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short but i needed to update;-; unedited so there might be mistakes!

"Ho ho? Huehuehue." 

"You're up to something… I'm not falling for it!" Yoosung held an accusing finger to Seven.

They had both met up at a Burger joint, for a small hangout sesh before hitting the arcade. A burst of laughter came from the other male as he held his stomach.

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." He wiped a few tears as he said that.

"What's so funny?!" Yoosung stood up, palms slamming slightly on the table.

"I can't believe my baby boy is all grown up!~ What a man." Saeyoung folded his hands and held them to his cheek, all the while Yoosung flamed red.

"I wouldn't have told you if you're just going to tease me," His cheeks puffed out as he sat down, pouting a little. A hand on his head made him look up. "Stop petting me you- aghh!!" He groaned in annoyance and put his face in his hands.

"This is great though! You're becoming a man!" Seven shot a smile and sat back into the booth. Sipping his soda and munching on a few fries.

"Wait… Who are you to talk? I doubt you've ever been with a girl." Yoosung looked up from his hands as he spoke, in time to see Seven choke and bang on his chest.

"W-where did that come from?!"

"Just answer me." Yoosung deadpanned as the other males face became flush with embarrassment.

"D-does it m-matter?!" 

"Yes."

"… You're right," seven mumbled, and pulled his hood over his head. "With all my work I don't have time for relations."

"So I'm more of a man than you?"

"Don't put it like that! I'll still always be more of a man than you. I mean you're a puppy!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yoosung whined as Seven began bickering with him again.

Other nearby customers snickered at the two, while others just laughed at their antics.

"It means, don't get too cocky. I could easily steal your man.~" Seven sent a wink which in turn made Yoosung groan out.

"Why am I friends with you..?" His voice grumbled as he stood up, taking the tray full of trash with him.

"You wound me!" Seven placed a palm on his forehead as he feigned hurt. Quickly trying to catch up with the boy who was already leaving the restaurant.

"Besides, I'm kidding. Kind of."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yoosung shot a glare at Seven, who in return just shrugged and kept walking side by side to him.

"Y/N… She's special." A small blush formed on his face as he turned away. Quickening his pace so he was quite a ways ahead of the other male; shoving his hands in his pocket, and approaching a stoplight.

"I doubt you've talked to her since then." Seven came up behind him and nudged his shoulder.

"Its-Its not my fault! I just- I don't know! Every time I try to talk to her I become a babbling mess."

"Oh so just like how you were in be-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you won't have anything to get laid with."

"Woah woah calm down. Aggressive," Seven waved his hands in front of him, resigning. "Be careful though. I'm really shy..~"

With a groan, Yoosung moved onto the cross walk while the light was signaling for them to move. Just a few more blocks and they'd make it to the arcade.

"Was she good at least?"

"Shut up."

 

They opened the doors and were greeted with the chime and loud music from games that littered the floor.

"Hey, let's try this one first!" Seven ran over to a racing game and jumped excitedly next to it.

"Hell no." Yoosung frowned and walked straight past him, to a counter to get coins for the arcade.

"Awww… Why no-"

"Seven..? Yoosung? What are you guys doing here?" Y/N approached the two males. Clad in black from head to toe donned with a skull beanie and boots.

"Y/N? What a surprise seeing you here! What on earth are you wearing?" Seven turned to face the female while Yoosung flushed and blatantly ignored her.

"Its an outfit from a friend, stayed the night at her place. Why? Does it look bad?" She gave a twirl and posed for him. Sending a signature smile and peace sign.

"Mmm yeah makes your butt look big!" Seven yelled out which resulted in Yoosung yelping and punching his back.

"Oooh? I bet it would look bigger if I took them off…" Y/N winked then hooked her thumbs in the belt loops and lowered them a small fraction before the flustered boy immediately grabbed her wrists and started yelling; Sounding like gibberish.

"What- what are you talking about!? Keep your clothes on!" He squeezed his eyes shut and his cheeks were ablaze with a strong blush.

"Anyways, did you guys come to play?" After the boy released her, she turned to Seven who watched the scene play out with an amused expression.

"Yeah we just got here a few minutes ago." He shrugged his shoulders while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ah well I'm actually heading out you can have my extra." She held out a large leather bag to the pair, waiting for them to take it.

Hesitantly Yoosung took the bag and opened it. "Holy-! There's so many! Thanks so much!" Yoosung looked up with bright eyes and profusely thanked her. Turning to Seven with a bright smile- most likely because he didn't have to pay anymore.

"Yeah, emergency came up so I can't stay any longer." Shrugging she turned around but Sevens voice stopped her.

"Didn't know bootycalls were emergencies." He sent a smirk, luckily Yoosung had run off and was out of earshot.

"Well they are in my vocabulary." She sent another playful wink while wiggling the phone in her hand. Then to add extra sauce she licked her finger and tapped her bottom.

"I'll keep that in mind." Finally waving goodbye, he sighed and turned to locate Yoosung. His mind was swirling, looks like he's in deep shit too.

'Well fuck… She really is special. '


	5. Mission X- Capture the Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR BEING INACTICE HERES 2.8K WORDS WORTH OF REALLY BAD SMUT

"Gah… I'm so getting Seven back after this…" Yoosung mumbled as he opened drawers throughout their shared room.

He was on a mission, looking for his golden ticket.

Another set of drawers, he sighed.

Earlier that day he was whining to have some Honey Buddha chips, something he now regrets. When Seven finally agreed to it, he called him entailing that he had a price.

A price of Y/N's panties.

Why he wanted them, Yoosung wasn't about to ask. But he can sure as hell imagine.

That aside, Seven was offering FIVE bags of Honey Buddha chips for them. It was his lucky day! Or so he thought.

Y/N had gone out to a new cafe that opened up to 'treat her self' and won't be home for a few hours. Most likely to go shopping too. This gave Yoosung the time to get what he needed.

Although, it seems impossible to find now. He's gone through most drawers, finally reaching for the bottom and last drawer in the dresser. When he pulls the drawer open- expecting to find articles of clothing- to reveal an assortment of… well he wasn't the most knowledgeable person but from what he can tell, sex toys.

Immediately slamming the door shut he hears a gasp behind him.

"Yoosung what are you-"

"WHAT!? WHEN- WHEN DID YOU GET HOME?!"

She stepped into the room with a slight frown etched on her face. Setting her bag on the end of her bed before taking her knee high boots off.

"Just a few minutes ago. It seems you were too engrossed in my belongings to have heard me though."

She sighed and took a seat on her bed, pulling out her phone from her coat pocket.

"I swear it's not what it looks like!" He stood up from his previous kneeling position and tried walking over to her, only to have her lift her foot and stop him in his place.

A slight smirk came when she dragged her toes across his lower abdomen. Hearing his breath hitch she made a satisfactory hum.

"My my, you've been quite the bad boy… How do you expect to make it up to me?" He stepped closer which allowed her to fully plant the heel of her foot onto his stomach. "Violating my privacy like that. Tsk tsk. What to do…" 

Putting a finger to her chin she averted her gaze upwards. This allowed her to see his face in her periferal vision, him being very flustered and cheeks a shining pink hue.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." His voice croaked, he tried catching her eye but before he could she tilted her head back and closed them. Removing her foot from him, now that he kept a firm place at where he was standing.

"Hmm… You're a big boy, are you not?" Opening her left eye slightly she saw him gulp, which brought a half assed smile to her face. "Get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness and I might hear you out."

Although Y/N had made the command, she didn't expect him to be so compliant, immediately dropping and peering up at her. So submissive. Just the way she liked them.

"I'm really sorry Y/N! Its just that Seven said he'd give me 5 bags of Honey Buddha chips if I-"

"Blaming your deeds on Seven now huh? That's another penalty," she lifted up her fingers and started counting off his acts. "Going through my drawers, one. Back talking, two. Blaming innocent people, three." 

A slight gasp caused his eyes to widen and peer harder, as if trying to read into her actions. 

"Have you ever heard the term, three strikes and you're out?" Yoosung quickly nodded. 

"Good.. That saves the time for explaining. Well, let me put it simply so a bad boy like you will understand. Do you know what happens to bad boys Yoosung?"

For some unfathomable reason, her words struck a chord in him. He could feel the slight panic at the ever growing pressure in his jeans. Looking down and then back up at the female he replied, "N-no ma'am."

"They get punished. And that's exactly what I'm going to do, punish you."

He gulped again, running through his mind to try and will his erection away. Thank God is doesn't show too much with his current pair of pants, but it does make it painful.

His eyes followed her as she got up from the bed, and knelt down at her dresser. Mind running rampant, from his last experience he can only guess where this is going.

"Since you were so rude to look into my private belongings, tell me, do you know what these are?"

Having pulled out a silicone toy, one he didn't recognize, but he can only imagine it'll fall under the same category.

"Uh.. Um- sex toys?" Voice coming out as a whisper, he squeezed his eyes shut. Hands folded neatly in his lap as he faced her, sitting on his feet.

"That's right! My, I haven't used these in while you know. I'm getting a little… antsy." Her voice dropped a few pitches. As she collected a few more items from the drawer- he dares not look which ones- she walked back over to him.

"On the bed, hands and knees."

Yoosung nodded and quickly climbed up, bending over. Even if he was still clothed he felt incredibly embarrassed.

He felt the dip of the matress as she joined him. Yoosung could only assume she was sitting to the right of him, as he could feel her against his thigh.

Y/N brought her hands up and used her pinky to trace a small line in the little gab of skin of where his shirt had lifted up. It was on his side and she wasn't surprised when he was slightly ticklish, causing a small giggle to emerse from him.

She brought her left hand over the waist band of his jeans, while her right went under and was tracing small circles and playing with the small hairs on his lower abdomen.

Pulling his jeans down in one swift pull, he let out a small cry of surprise. He turned his head to look at her, only to have her right hand nudge it back foward.

"Look straight. Relax." He hadn't even realize he had been tense, he slowly let out a breath and stared at the wall infront of him. The muscles in his shoulders relaxing along with the ones in his arms and stomach.

Bring her right hand back, she traced a line from his hips, right above his prominent erection, and then down his thigh. Her left hand was tracing up the back of his thigh, and he found it slightly ticklish but it was pleasurable too.

"I'm not going to let you cum," his eyes widened, wanting to look back but her earlier words prevented him from doing so. "I'll bring you to the edge many times, but I won't let you. This is your punishment."

Yoosung could almost feel the whimper of disappointment bubble in his throat, but he held back.

The next thing, she pulled off his briefs and helped him take off both jeans and underwear. He tilted side to side to try and wiggle them off.

Now only a shirt remained, he felt extremely exposed and could almost feel her stare. Feeling his face heating up again, his hands clenched the sheets. 

Letting out a gasp as he felt her take a hold of him, thumb swiping over the tip of his cock. He let out a small mewl when she started stroking him, God knows what her left hand is doing as he was too focused on the one pleasuring him.

He heard a faint noise of a bottle cap but he payed no mind to it, his moans getting louder as she started stroking faster.

Having been pent up for so long, he could never find release as she was always home. He found he was much more sensitive than usual. It didn't take long before his body was shaking and his eyes fluttered shut. Feeling drool drip slightly out of the corner of his mouth. 

Yoosungs arms gave out and he landed sideways on her pillow, grinding into her hand.

"Oh! G-good, s-so... Gonna! ah..!" She felt him tense and then immediately pulled her hand away. Hearing a high pitched whine from him as he tried thrusting into the air beneath him. 

Looking back at her with glossy eyes, "W-why? Why did you stop?" He pleaded. Every last word she had spoken earlier had slipped his mind, pleasure overtaking him.

"Bad boy, did you forget already?" She brought a hand down and slapped his ass. "You're not going to cum tonight. Eyes forward!" Slightly raising her voice, he moved his eyes back to the wall in front of him. Not bothering to pick his head up.

"I'm going to use this on you know, don't worry it'll feel good." She lubed up the inside of the toy, which was soft silicone and tube-like to stimulate the boy. Once she figured he was ready, she took his sick into her hands and guided him towards the entrance of the toy.

"Ah- its c-cold…" He muttered against the sheets as he felt himself go into the toy.

Once he was fully sheathed, she took her left hand and rubbed a lubbed finger against his ass. 

"Not- not there! That's… dirty." His voice got quieter but she ignored his statement. Twisting the hand holding the toy and pulling it back. Only to slam it against him.

He yelled out in pleasure and she could see his eyes roll back.

She set a pace like this, slowly pulling it back with a slight twist, and then pushing it back fast.

The finger that had been coating him, slowly coaxed inside him, rubbing against his inner wall.

His voice echoed throughout the room as he panted. Moans load and high pitched. An occasional grunt as he tried to hold himself together, or gasps when he has to breathe after holding his bottom lip between his teeth.

Soon enough, a cry much louder than the others came from his as she reached a new spot with the finger inside of him.

She smirked as she added another digit, stroking that spot repeatedly.

"R-right there! Aaah! So… I'm-" he grinded back against her hand, and tried to thrust into the one holding the toy. As if his body couldn't make up which was more pleasurable.

Soon she felt him quiver again, thighs tensing and hole tightening around her fingers. At this exact moment she pulled away her hands yet again, ceasing all stimulation. She had pulled the toy off of him too, and was able to see the small droplets of cum leak from his tip and fall onto the blanket below.

He let out another high pitched whine and groaned loudly. This time burying his face into her pillow.

"Turn on your back, I think you're ready for something else."

Yoosung complied and leisurely flipped over, taking off his shirt at the same time. His legs spread unabashedly, as he peered down at her.

Y/N held a small egg like vibrator and was fiddling with the remote, most likely trying to rework the settings.

"Wait d-dont put that inside-" he started, slightly panicked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to put this inside your pretty little ass unless you beg for it. No… I'm taping this to the most sensitive part of your cock. Do you know where that is?" Her head tilted to the side as she held up the vibrator in one hand and a small strip of cloth in the other.

"No.." His voice was small and broken.

"Sorry what was that? I can't hear when you mumble."

"No." His voice was much louder, squinting his eyes shut with embarassment. Only slightly opening them when he felt a waft of air next to his pulsing erection. His jaw dropped as he saw her mouth inches away from him.

Using a finger, she neared his tip.

"Right here. Now stay still or else I won't be able to do this." He quickly nodded and bit his lip as he felt the cold plastic against him.

Y/N wrapped the vibrator right against his tip, still off as she wasn't planning on using it right away.

She leaned back and admired her work, while Yoosung just had his head tilted back and tried not to cum right then and there.

Next, taking the dildo she had placed to the side, she poured more lube onto the toy. Attaching it to her hips with some straps and preparing it for the boy in front of her. There was a small tube attached to this toy though, and had a little button attached to the end of it.

"What- what's that?" He nodded towards the button, and almost regretted asking when he saw a small smirk etch itself onto her features.

"Well wouldnt you like to know," she took the button into her hands, "this dildo can simulate and penis cumming. So if I would like, I can empty it into you. Would you like that?" 

After slicking it up one last time she nudged his legs a little wider and put the tip of the toy at his entrance. Looking up to see him nodding, the fiery blush never leaving his cheeks.

All at once she trusted in him and put the vibrator on a low setting. Sending him into many different stimulations.

Yelling out in surprise, he clutched handfuls of sheets and his back slightly arched. 

Y/N rubbed slight circles into his hips, before hooking her hands behind his knees and bringing them up.

"You better not come. I will go until I'm satisfied and you are going to hold back. Got it?" Her voice was low and musky. Barely above a harsh whisper. 

The only answer he could muster was a whimper and a nod.

Slowly pulling back, she watched it leave him, all before thrusting it all back in at once. Looking up, his mouth was open in a silent scream. The only thing he could manage was high pitched garbles. Between the vibrations on his dick and the constant stimulus on his prostate, he wasn't sure he'd be able to last.

 

Keeping this pace, she decided to amp up the vibrator. Suddenly putting it on the highest setting possible and she heard him literally scream. Her head jerked up, and decided to lower it a few notches. His back had arched, while her hips stilled. His body was convulsing and a string of moans left him.

"Yoosung…" her voice was stern and he already knew he fucked up. "Did you just cum?" Looking down to confirm, she saw a rather large puddle of cum sitting on him. Some dripping off his side, and the vibrator was sopping with it.

She immediately pulled out of him and he begin to protest.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didnt- I swear!" 

Letting out an amused laugh she pulled the vibrator off him, which he flinched at due to over simulation. She did not say a word to him.

"Y/N! I-i" 

"Just shut up!" Her voice was raised as she looked up at him. He visibly retracted, and looked like a wounded puppy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Its just I don't enjoy having to repeat myself."

He simply nodded as he watched her leave the room with the used toys, and enter the bathroom. Presumably to wash them.

He sat up and looked for his briefs. Slipping them on he sighed and flopped back down on the - her - bed.

When she entered the room she opened the drawer and threw them back in. Then slowly treaded to his bedside. At some point she had grabbed a wash cloth and begin wiping him.

"You put on your underwear?"

He hummed in response, his eyes closed as he let her wipe him. She sighed and pulled them back so she could wash his lower half.

Too tired to care about being flustered and thought back to her earlier. She seemed genuinely upset, although he won't bring it up.

"So do you want to tell me the actual reason you were going through my things?" After she finished cleaning him up, she folded the washcloth and threw it in a laundry bin. Then climbed into bed with him. Throwing a leg over him and letting a hand rest on his chest.

"Um… Seven wanted a pair of your underwear…" he mumbled lightly. For some odd reason, she giggled at that.

"What a dumby. Whatever, by the way, they're in my closet in the basket on the shelf. You were looking in the wrong place." She flicked his forehead, which caused him to pout. 

"Owie… You aren't creeped out?"

"I've had weirder things."

She shrugged it off and let fatigue take over.

"Mm. I sleep, g'night."

"Eh? Y/N?" He looked down at her, slowly opening his eyes. Noticing her leaning her head against his chest, he let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around her. Burying his head in her hair and inhaling her scent. 

"Goodnight.."


	6. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s going on inside Yoosungs mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IVE BEEN BUSY PLEASE DONT HATE ME

Yoosung woke up to an empty bed, and a pang was sent through his heart. He sat up groggily, rubbing his face before yawning and stretching. Arms above his head, covers falling off of him and reminding him of the indecency of the previous night. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he went to reach for his phone, but found a note instead. ‘Gotta get groceries. Brb~Y/N’

“So that’s where she went...” he decided to make breakfast, even though it was closing in on noon. It was one of the few days he didn’t have classes, so might as well take advantage.

Stumbling into the kitchen he pulls out eggs and other ingredients to make omelettes.

“Would she like one? Would it be weird if I cooked for her? Does she even like eggs? Why am I so nervous- Gah! What’s wrong with me?!” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he turned on the stove top. Deciding to accidentally on purpose make her food as well.

After about half an hour, and him slightly waiting on her to come before eating, she finally walks in through the door. “Ah Y/N you’re back!”

Y/N looked over at him, arms full of bags and hair disheveled from the wind. She walked into the kitchen and set them down before smiling and holding her arms open for a hug.

Yoosung was hesitant at first, which made Y/N wonder if it was to brash. But then he quickly ran into her embrace and let his nose rest in the nape of her neck. Hair falling to tickle the side of her face and his breathe sending shivers down her spine.

“Someone missed me.” She teased.

“It was so cold when I woke up,” He pouted, pulling away and sitting back down at the dining room table. “I made breakfast if you want some.” He motioned to all the pots and pans as well, a sense of pride swelling at his cooking.

“Hmm I went to a cafe this morning with Seven but I could eat again.” She walked over to the remnants of the food and began digging her own dish. Her words sparked a pang of hurt in Yoosung but he couldn’t pin why. Was he jealous? He shook his head at the idea.

“Are you interested in Seven?” The words came out before he could stop them, but he wanted to know.

“Yes and no,” she started, before sitting down at the table next to him. “Platonically.” She reaffirmed.

“Not sexually?” He tilted his head, and he was scared to know the answer.

“That’s what I have you for don’t I?” She chuckled softly. But Yoosung didn’t smile at all.

It hurt instead. That’s all he was? A sex toy? What if he wanted more? Would she let him have more or was it a strict sexual relationship. Instead of voicing out his concerns and risking their relationship, he just made a small smile and nodded his head. “Right.”

 

The rest of breakfast was silent, before Y/N thanked him for the food and retreated to their shared bedroom.

 

“Y/N?” Yoosung peeked his head through the bedroom door, before stepping in.

“Mm? Yes baby boy?” The male blushed at her words. She turned from he is computer chair, her tank-top strings hanging loosely from her shoulder.

“Ah, I wanted to talk to you. About something. About us.” He straightened his posture, trying to gain the confidence to speak to her. Walking further into the bedroom he stood in-front of her, resisting the urge to step in between her parted legs.

He unfolded his arms and let his hands fumble with each-other before he took a deep breath and looked up. 

Before he could get a word in he felt a delicate touch caress the back side of his thigh. 

“Yoosung, if you don’t tell me I won’t know.” Her voice floated in the air. It intoxicated him.

He had come in here to discuss what they were but instead he looked down, getting the perfect angle to see her chest curve and the plumpness of her thighs. 

“Ah- well I...” Again his eyes traveled to the ceiling, and the hand on him traveled closer and closer his front side. Which was making an irritable tightness against his jeans. He sighed before giving in, that conversation could be saved for later. Right?

“Mhm, go lay on the bed for me okay?” She hummed and he nodded before stepping back. A brisk walk to her bed, which he seemed to share too often lately.

He lied down and closed his eye in anticipation, before he felt a dip in the bed and a weight on his lower waist. When his eyes opened he saw her face inches away and her hair forming a waterfall around them. In that moment it was just them. 

Yoosungs eyes fluttered shut as her lips brushed his, hands coming to rest on her waist. Her tongue flicked across his lower lip and he opened his mouth slightly in acceptance. Her hand came to tangle itself in his hair and the other brushed against his lower abdomen, which clenched in response.

“Please, please I want you,” he broke apart to beg and his voice was deep and husky. Unlike his usual pitch. “So badly.” Eyes staring up at her, she looked like a damn angel.

She smiled in response and took the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, flinging it to his side of the room. He also took the initiative to sit up and undress, her leaning forward so he could wiggle his jeans and boxers off. Sighing in relief when the stress wasn’t present.

A whistle brought him back to his wits. “You never fail to impress me.” She murmured before wrapping a hand around him.

His hips jerked as he fell back on the pillow and a heavy sigh left his mouth. “M-more...” he wanted so much more. Needed more. Aching for her.

“I know baby. Hold on for me.” She squeezed him slightly before retreating and leaving the bed.” He looked up to see where she was going, and noticed that she opened her dresser full of sex toys. Watching as she pulled out a box of condoms and carefully ripping the box open. 

Her attention was diverted when a loud ringing came from her phone, to which he groaned at.

“Oh it’s Seven.” 

Fucking Seven, he thinks.

When she answers, he rolls his eyes and sets his arms behind his head. But immediately his attention is brought back when the hand that was previously on him was back and pumping harder. The shock made him yelp.

“Hm? Oh that was just Yoosung, he got surprised at the game he’s playing.”  
He looked back at her, and her smug smile.  
Biting his lip he rested his head back, hips moving in rhythm with her hands.

“Come over later? Mmmm maybe...” his eyes shot open, looking over at her. Inside he was pleading no. But right now all his mind could focus on was the hand that was on him and how it wasn’t enough.

“Now? I don’t think I can now. Hey wait no I said-“ she pulled the phone away and sighed. “He hung up.”

“What happened?” His voice came out broken and breathy. 

“Sevens on his way to pick me up so we better make this quick.”

Suddenly he was frustrated. He sat up and pushed her hand off. Retreating to their shared bathroom with a huff. Jealousy? He didn’t know what he felt, but he didn’t like it. Looking down he realized the issue he had. Resorting rather to fix it himself in the shower, ignoring her calling his name and asking if he was alright.

Seven could help her.


End file.
